


Endless Nights

by tainted_survivor



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_survivor/pseuds/tainted_survivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness seemed so much darker, now she had taken the light away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction (or any story). I hope it is not too hard to read and flows well.  
> I have no idea where it is going or how long it will be. I am just going to enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

It wasn't until she had left that Erik truly realised he could never love another. The darkness, he had once taken solace in, seemed so much darker now she had taken the light away. Erik could have lived his whole life alone, until he hadn't. She had changed him forever, but she didn't want him. Not once she saw what he really was. 

He had tried to stop himself from falling in love with her; he tried to be just her guardian. A friend and an angel. Yet he had fallen for her so easily, how could he not? She was the first person to sing with him, to sing for him. She was the first person to seek out his music.

Erik realised now that he had acted rashly. He had lashed out at her. He had caused pain and sadness. He had driven her away. Of course she was shocked by his face, she had no idea what lay beneath his mask. His anger was what she truly feared. He had scared her into the arms of the Viscount. 

If Erik concentrated he could feel the soft press of Christine’s lips to his, the way she had gently touched is scarred face without revulsion. It was that kindness that stopped his rampage against the Viscount.

The kiss had the power to realise the torment Erik had brought into her life. No longer could he bear to cage this angel, she deserved a better world. A world Erik could not give her. So he had let her go with the boy, but to truly set her free Erik knew he would have to leave. He couldn't stay in Paris or even France any longer. 

Yes, he would leave Europe entirely and travel the world again. Maybe one day he could return to her, but for now he must stop haunting her life. He would learn how to live without his angel. 

This wasn't his end. He would learn to live in loneliness once more.


End file.
